


Summoning Pits Redux

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [77]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's back to the Summoning Pits where the Splicer Fallen have made something even worse than the Hive did in there.





	Summoning Pits Redux

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer pushed his body to the max, evading the hands that were trying to grab him. The snow on the field and the small hill were hampering his efforts. He wasn't used to fighting in the snow. He really hoped that he was able to make it to the top and win. A last-ditch effort of pushing himself and Spencer could see over the top of the hill. Just as he did though, he felt a hand close around his ankle. He was jerked back and down, landing on his front, his hands grabbing at the hill but it was too slick with ice and snow. He tried digging in to get to dirt or rock, but he was pulled down the side of the hill too quick, especially with is body heat melting the snow and making the path slicker.

Giving up, Spencer rolled over as he slid, trying to get his hands on the body above him but he wasn't quick enough, and his hands were grabbed. When he was settled down between the legs of his pursuer, his hands were pressed into the snow on either side of his head. Aaron was looking down at him with a grin on his face.

"Got you," Aaron said. His chest was heaving with the exertion of chasing Spencer through the snow.

Spencer's was doing the same thing, but unlike Aaron, he wasn't used to talking in the biting cold. They were in their warmer leathers for under their armor but not their helmets. The air made Spencer's lungs ache.

"Wha-what are you going to do with me?" Spencer asked when he could get enough air in his lungs and warmed it up enough to talk.

Aaron just gave Spencer a wicked grin before he was moving. Spencer tried to fight him, but he really didn't want to roll them down the hill. They were being playful, and it would be easy to just give in to what Aaron wanted. Aaron used his grip on Spencer's hands to get him up and put his shoulder under Spencer's waist and lift him up over his shoulder.

Spencer squealed as Aaron started to walk them toward the side of the hill. He could only see where they had been, so he had no clue where they were going. Aaron didn't say a word, and Spencer didn't either as the snow crunched under Aaron's boots. The snow was blinding white with the sun shining off of it, so Spencer closed his eyes.

The air around him bit at his face with it being unprotected. The air cut off all of a sudden though, and Spencer opened his eyes to look around. It was a cave. Spencer pushed himself up to where he was able to look around better, but it wasn't the greatest. After being in the sun, he was having trouble adjusting to the dark of the cave. Especially after Aaron turned a corner and nearly all of the light went away.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

Aaron said nothing in response, just kept on going deeper into the cave system that they were in. It started to get warmer though many steps into the place, then very humid. Aaron bent over and dropped Spencer onto his feet, and before Spencer was fully settled on his feet, he was being turned around to look.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, and his hands dropped right to Spencer's trousers.

"You have a sex cave?"

"This hot sprint flows right down into streams, so we used it for bathing before we were able to get indoor plumbing set up. While yes there some who get up to sex here but usually it was used for bathing, sex came after."

"And why are we doing sex here?" Spencer asked.

"No one is going to come up here. Those who know about it don't come up here anymore. We have it alone for a while." Aaron nipped at the skin of Spencer's neck. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Spencer said. He turned around in Aaron's arms and kissed him. Spencer followed Aaron's urging as he was pushed back toward the hot spring. It was getting warmer and way more humid as he got closer to it. Aaron's hands were stripping him down, and his hands were touching more flesh than leather.

"I want you so much," Aaron said. He quickly divested Spencer of his pants and even though the room was warm, he shivered as the colder air moved over his skin.

Spencer didn't have time to think about the fact that Aaron wasn't allowing him to strip him before Spencer was hitting something and he fell backward. Spencer was afraid for a second that he was going to land in the water, but he hit stone instead. Spencer looked back and saw that it was almost like a bed but made of stone. He ran his hands over what he could and found that it was worn smooth.

"I spent weeks making it smooth. We had humans who got injured, and this was the best place and easiest way to settle them down on it and bathe them when their wounds needed to be cleaned. The sex stuff came a lot later." Aaron worked open his belt and then his the fly on his trousers, but he didn't push them down.

"Oh, really, I get naked, and you don't?"

"I am not having my bare ass toward the air," Aaron said. He snagged Spencer by the hips and pulled him down to where Spencer was perfectly placed for fucking. The stone was warm as hell from where it was pressed into the hot spring. It was warm as well, and Spencer would love to just lay there on it after a hard fight, it would be nice to help his muscle relax.

"Oh, you poor thing with a cold ass," Spencer said. He laughed as Aaron pulled a small bottle of slick from a pocket on his belt on his leathers.

Spencer blinked, and it seemed that Aaron was moving fast because he had his fingers slipping into Spencer with slick already on them. There was a chill to the slick that was smeared on his hole, but Spencer didn't care because a second later, fingers were inside of him and Spencer loved that. He could feel the cold as hell draft that Aaron was talking about and when Aaron pulled his fingers free and started to line up his cock, Spencer tried to pull Aaron down so he could wrap his arms around his back.

The sound of the hot spring, the smell of their coupling, and the dank of the cave had Spencer feeling like he was free. Like they were lovers meeting for a forbidden tryst. All too soon it was all over with Spencer orgasming first with Aaron not far behind. The chirp of their comms had Aaron sighing as he laid there slumped over Spencer.

"Let's clean up first," Spencer said as Aaron tried to stand up. Aaron was a little weak in the legs from orgasm still, and Spencer's didn't fault him for that.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Aaron called out.

"Yes, Sir?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked. She didn't appear like they didn't know that she had been there the whole time.

"Where are we headed?"

"The Moon. Rossi will meet you there."

"Then we will comm Shiro when we are in orbit."

It was nearly an hour later that they were looking at the Moon from the front viewport of the Ceres Galliot.

"I'm tracking reports of Fallen Splicers spotted in and around the Hellmouth. Intel suggests they're hunting Ogres. Get down there. Make sure they don't snatch up any more fodder for their twisted experiments. No time for sightseeing, you two. Hit the Summoning Pits before the Devil Splicers can grab any more abominations for their Priests to play around with," Shiro-4 said over the comms.

"By 'play around,' you mean torture, vivisect, and disembowel?" Rossi asked.

"Well, yeah. But when you put it that way, I almost feel bad for the Hive."

Spencer smiled at Shiro's words because it was rare that anyone felt bed for the Hive, but with the Fallen doing what they were doing to them, it really did suck, and there was sympathy.

"You know, we've been in the Summoning Pits before. How can this really be worse?" Aaron asked.

"So why the Hive? Seems like a dangerous fight to pick," Rossi said as they made their way into the Gatehouse. It was full of S.I.V.A. nodes as well as Fallen Splicers. It was horrific.

"The Splicers are playing god. They view S.I.V.A. as a means to reshape life how they see fit. The Hive are just victims of the Splicers' willingness to push their curiosity," Spencer answered as he started to fire. In the days between the last mission they had gone on and this one, Spencer had been spending a lot of time with Shiro helping him get things in order for understanding what the Fallen were doing. Aaron had pulled Spencer out of the dusty room filled with reports and his datapad that had what he could scrounge from Rasputin on S.I.V.A.

Deeper in they pushed and Spencer sighed when they entered a room that he knew well. He rushed over and jumped up to get on the second floor. There was going to be a pause. There was always a pause while they waited for shit to spawn and kill them while G.A.R.C.I.A. figured out what they needed to do.

"A triptych of Hive runes...," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, fading out in a call of how tired she was of getting stuck int his room. Spencer agreed with her full force.

"It's a lock. Open it," Shiro said.

Spencer looked at Aaron and shrugged, his lover just laughed. Spencer drew his sword at the same time that Aaron did. It was going to work well on Hive.

"I'm on it!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said, exasperated. There was red appearing on the tracker, Hive was flooding the room. "You have to admire the Hive's tenacity. They close this gate every time. Every. Single. Time."

"Do you need help?" Spencer asked after G.A.R.C.I.A. got the first rune unlocked just after the first wave of Hive fell under their combined firepower.

"The lock's fighting me, like everything else the Hive makes. Hold on!" G.A.R.C.I.A. answered back.

More Hive entered, and it started all over again.

"The pattern here is... chaotic," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as the second rune disappeared. Red flared on the tracker again. "But I think I've figured it out. Just one more rune to crack."

Spencer stayed up above to stop anything from the door on his level from getting down below and overwhelming the other two. They had their own worries and their own enemies coming in from doors on their own level.

"Rune's cleared! We're through," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as the doors opened.

Spencer dashed in, drawing his Pulse Rifle just in case they came across Fallen, which he was glad of because the first thing that he saw was a Servitor. The room only held a few Fallen other than the Servitor, so they were plunging deep into the darkened tunnels before long. About fifteen feet into the tunnel, the area started to shake, and a roar was heard.

"You think I'd be used to that by now. I'm not," Rossi said.

"That scream reminds me how much I hate this place. As if I could forget," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer agreed with both of them. He really did hate this place. He hated what had been done to the Moon.

The Circle of Bones was a veritable pit of nope as there was so much fighting going on that there was no way that they were going to be able to cross it and get to the Summoning Pits. S.I.V.A. was everywhere, and there were more Hive and Fallen than Spencer had seen in a long time.

"Uh, we're going to have to find another way," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"I don't care if you have to hitch a ride on a Tombship, Guardian. I need you in those Summoning Pits!" Shiro nearly yelled over the comms.

Spencer looked around, and he did see a Tombship that would get them where they needed to be. He shoved Aaron that direction.

"Rossi!" Spencer yelled just as Rossi was about to take on a Splicer Captain. Rossi ducked the punch that was thrown at him and looked at Spencer who pointed at the Tombship.

"Reid!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled as Spencer jumped up onto the Tombship, bore Aaron and Rossi. He started to fire to cover their jumping up onto the ship. "Okay, we're doing this. We're really doing this. I don't think Shiro was being literal, but... okay, let's take a ride."

"That's a long way down. So, you know... don't fall," Spencer said as Aaron and Rossi joined him on the ship.

"I'm pretty sure gravity is an agent of the Darkness, so try really hard not to fall," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as Rossi moved over to look down. He stepped back very quickly.

"To the back!" Spencer said and walked backward, firing at any Hive or Fallen that started to turn and fire at them.

"There is another ship," Aaron said.

When Spencer was far enough away that nothing would be able to kill him in one shot, he turned around to look for the ship that Aaron was talking about. Just as they were about to jump, a Jumpship appeared and dropped Shanks on them. Spencer started to pick them off. He heard the other two firing at them at all. When the area was clear, Spencer jumped to the new ship that was heading the way that they needed to go.

"Going my way?" Spencer asked as Aaron landed beside him a few seconds later.

"Flirt later, kill now," Rossi said.

"You are just upset that you aren't getting any right now," Spencer said.

"Spencer," Aaron warned.

"Get ready to abandon ship!" G.A.R.C.I.A. called out when they were close to the wall, where the ship was going to just disappear instead of crash like most things in the world would.

Spencer saw the hole in the wall that they would just be able to reach. He jumped first, and Aaron was second. They both got ready to help Rossi if he missed the height needed for the jump, but he didn't.

"I'm detecting heavy Splicer signatures. They're already here!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Get in there, Guardians. Put the Splicers down and end whatever monstrosity the Hive are conjuring," Shiro commanded.

The Hive Ogre was chained to the floor just like before and just like the last time, it snapped out of those chains.

"Everyone take a different area so that they can just have it turn around in circles going after everyone," Aaron said.

"Aye," Spencer said. He took off running for the far end of the room where he could run between the stairs that went down to the lower dais. Aaron took the upper area and Rossi the lower. Those two made sure to move around enough to where the Fallen and Hive in the room were not able to get to them but also that they weren't on the same side at the same time. The three of them traded off what they were firing at. One would take on the Ogre, and the other two would work on the smaller scale enemies until the Ogre got too close to the one that was firing at it and then whoever was the furthest took up firing at the Ogre. Around and around, it went.

Spencer only had to stop a few times to take of enemies that came down onto where he was from the other stair while he was focused on the floor in front of him. It was a smooth transition from one to the other. Even the Knights were no big issue unless Spencer was the one drawing the wrath of the Ogre. He couldn't disappear for long when going from one stair to the other or the Ogre would start to turn around and head to one of the other two.

"You okay?" Aaron asked after Spencer's round with the Ogre. It was no heading to Rossi who was near the door they had come in.

"Yeah. I'm good," Spencer answered as he drew one of his knives and stabbed it into the neck of the Dreg that was running at him. There were four others, and Spencer let his Pulse Rifle drop down to the ground, and he pulled his other knife out. He made quick work out of each of them and took only a few hits before he was alone again.

"Good." Aaron didn't sound worried, which was a good thing. Spencer hated his focus being split when they were fighting. It really didn't matter if one of them died as long as their body could be recovered or their Ghost wasn't dead. Aaron needed to worry about himself so that he wasn't the one to die.

Spencer came up to the top of the stairs and looked to see Rossi firing at the Ogre's stomach. Spencer started to fire again at it when he saw Rossi reloading. Aaron was bogged down by a Knight. The Ogre turned around, and Spencer aimed at its head. He got off only a few shots before the Ogre went down. There was still the mop of the Hive and the Fallen, but with the Ogre dead no more were going to be sacrificed.

When everything but them was dead in the room, Spencer dropped down to his ass and rested his arms on his knees, looking at the all bodies that were around him.

"Cracking the secrets of Hive bio-weaponry, combining what they learn with S.I.V.A.'s potential, that would give the Splicers a whole new bag of tricks," Shiro said

"Sounds like a nightmare," Rossi said.

"Yes, it does. Good thing you guys put a stop to it," Shiro said. There was the sound of papers moving. "Come home. We can figure out the next move with you safe in the Temple."

"You two can head back to the hot springs and have more fun."

"More fun?" Aaron asked. He laughed. "I was just going to continue the fun we were getting ready to have sinking down into the hot water and letting it wash away all of the grime of the day and relax pulled muscles."

"Sure," Rossi said.

Spencer laughed and shook his head at the two of them. The threat looming over them now was lower than it had been and it meant they were falling on old habits. It was the best thing in the world, or at least as best as it could be for the moment.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
